


Kakashi's Bet

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi makes a bet with Iruka over the outcome of the Chuunin exam. Who will win? And will there really be any losers where love is concerned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka stormed down the hall outside the room where the instructors had just nominated all of their students for the Chuunin exam. He was very upset; he feared for his students, and he worried that they weren’t ready for the tests. Some or perhaps all of them might be killed. He couldn’t stand that; in his mind’s eye, he could see all nine of them. Confident, bold, and lively Naruto; intense, brooding, angry Sasuke; pretty and intelligent Sakura with her pink hair. Then there was the Sasuke-obsessed Ino and her teammates the lazy but brilliant Shikamaru and the chubby Chouji who was always eating. And last but not least there were the dog boy Kiba, Shino with his bugs and eternal sunglasses, and shy, quiet Hinata who lacked self-esteem and was always watching Naruto. Good children, all; and talented. But ready for the Chuunin exam? He just didn’t think so, and anxiety tightened in his belly as he left the building. 

 

He paced there outside, his hands behind his back, muttering to himself occasionally. Finally the door opened, and a familiar figure with a wild tuft of light-grey hair and a face mostly concealed by a cloth mask stepped out. Iruka whirled to confront Kakashi angrily, for while the Hokage had interfered inside, out here he could give at least one of the instructors a tongue-lashing. “Kakashi-sensei!” he called sharply as he strode up to the man. “I wish to speak with you.”

 

The one visible eye blinked, and then Kakashi sighed. He knew what had Iruka all worked up, and the teacher wasn’t going to let him get back to his flirting book until he’d gotten something off of his chest. So the Jounin stood with his arms folded as he replied: “Very well, Iruka-sensei. I know you need to vent, so get it over with.”

 

Iruka’s outraged glare intensified. He didn’t like the fact that Kakashi didn’t seem to be taking him seriously. “What makes any of you think that those children are ready for the Chuunin exam?” he demanded. “What if some of them get killed? How will you live with yourself, Kakashi-sensei?” 

 

The Jounin sighed to himself. “They can take care of themselves,” he said. “And as their instructors, we have deemed them ready for the exams, Iruka-sensei. You should have more faith in them.”

 

Iruka glowered at the drawling way that Kakashi said this. He didn’t seem concerned at all! The teacher's hands balled into fists at his sides. He looked like a pheasant with its feathers ruffled, and Kakashi laughed suddenly. “What’s so funny?!” Iruka demanded furiously.

 

“You are,” Kakashi replied simply. “You’re really cute when you glare at me like that, Iruka-sensei. You know what your problem is? You have too much time on your hands to worry and fret. You need to find something to occupy yourself with,” his lidded grey eye ran over Iruka’s body in a rather insolent manner that took the teacher aback. “What you need,” Kakashi continue in a voice going low and deep, “Is to take a lover, Iruka-sensei,” he stepped closer to the teacher as he said this.

 

Iruka felt his breath faltering in his chest. He had to fight not to take a step back away from the approaching Jounin. “T-That…has nothing to do with this, Kakashi-sensei,” he managed to stammer. “A-And besides, what makes you think that I don’t have a lover?”

 

A chuckle, low and sensual. Kakashi took another step closer to him. “Oh I don’t think, I know, Iruka-sensei,” he purred, his eye seeming to bore into Iruka’s wide dark ones. “If you were getting regular sex, you wouldn’t have so much time to worry about things. I highly recommend it for you,” he took yet another step closer to Iruka, and the teacher gasped faintly as he tried to get his legs to work so that he could retreat yet again from the approaching Jounin. He could tell that Kakashi was smiling under that cloth mask, and there was a gleam in the single eye that made his stomach churn and his groin react. 

 

“What’s the matter, Iruka-sensei?” the grey-haired man asked in a lilting tone of voice. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“N-n-no,” Iruka managed to say, feeling as though his clothing were suddenly two sizes too tight, and also extremely warm. He couldn’t move as Kakashi came up to him, so close that the two ninja were almost touching. That masked face was thrust in close to his. His dark eyes became fastened on the mouth he could see under the cloth, and his breathing picked up into a rather desperate panting as he waited in frozen stillness. Closer, closer…

 

Kakashi spoke when his face was within an inch of Iruka’s. “I know what you’re thinking,” he breathed, those deep, sensual tones making the teacher shiver helplessly, “But I’m not going to kiss you. I prefer my men to be more forward, and less anxious.” He lifted his fingers to set them under Iruka’s chin, the touch of those fingers seeming to burn his skin. “But you’re still kind of cute, Iruka-sensei. So I recommend that you go out and find a lover for yourself,” he moved his fingertips, stroking the skin a little, and the teacher gasped again. “Be bold, Iruka-sensei. Be bold,” then he removed his fingers, and with a last soft chuckle he turned and started to walk away. 

 

But before he left, Kakashi halted and looked over his shoulder at the teacher. “Iruka-sensei, the reason that all of us have decided to nominate all of our students for this exam is because we believe that they are ready. And part of the reason that they’re ready is because of the quality of instruction that they got at the Academy. In other words, a big part of their readiness is because they had you as an instructor. You are a very good teacher, Iruka-sensei. You encourage them to find their strengths, you work hard to help them overcome their weaknesses, and you don’t look down on them. Not even the ones like Naruto. He adores you, you know. You did well, Iruka-sensei. Very well. But it's time to let the birds fly from the nest, to let them test their wings. You have prepared your students, now it’s up to them to get through the exams. Which I’m confident that they will.” He stuck his hands in his pockets as a startled Iruka stared at him. “I’m going to get going now, Iruka-sensei. But think about what I said about getting a lover, it will be good for you,” he winked his single uncovered eye, and then strolled away at last.

 

Iruka just stood there for a moment while he recovered himself. He couldn’t quite believe that that had just happened - first Kakashi had recommended that he take a lover (and a dark blush rose in his cheeks at the very thought), then the Jounin had praised his teaching methods. He was astonished that the great Kakashi, the user of Sharingan and the man of a thousand jutsus, had actually praised him. HIM! Plain old Iruka, a simple teacher with no great gifts or chakra abilities. He lifted his hand to run it over his dark-brown hair in bemusement, not sure what to think.

 

But finally he recovered his wits enough to leave himself, walking toward his apartment slowly as he thought about the things that Kakashi had said to him. It was true, he thought ruefully, that he didn’t have a lover. He was always busy with his teaching, and moreover he wasn’t exactly the most sexy or attractive man either. His face was rather plain, his over-all color was brown, and he had the not very attractive scar across his face that bisected his nose and upper cheeks. Who would want someone like him? 

 

He sighed sadly to himself, his shoulders slumping. What did someone like Kakashi know about trying to get a lover? That man was sex on two legs, not to mention smart, powerful, and charming in a quirky sort of way. Everyone speculated about what his face looked like under that mask, some saying that he was scarred and ugly(which is why he wore the mask to conceal his face), but others absolutely sure that he was extremely handsome.

 

Iruka fell in the latter group; something told him that the face under that cloth mask was gorgeous. So once again - what did the great Kakashi know about rejection, or feeling unattractive to other people? It rather annoyed the teacher that the other man had so casually made such a suggestion to him. But the thing that irritated him the most(although he refused to think about that consciously), was the fact that the other man had looked for a moment like he actually intended to kiss Iruka. But of course he’d never meant to do that. Why would he? The teacher felt sadness wash through him again as he arrived home. Home, to his perpetually empty rooms. 

 

 

The next day, while his students were taking the First Exam, Kakashi wandered through Konoha idly. He read some of his flirting book, but eventually tucked it away inside his jacket and made his way to the Academy. He leapt lightly into a tree and lay on the branch like a large lazy cat, looking down through the open window and into the classroom beyond. He saw Iruka standing at the board, explaining something to his new class of students. The teacher’s face was intent as he wrote something with the chalk in his hand. Kakashi’s eye rested on that face, taking it in.

 

Yesterday had been the first time that he’d really looked at Iruka. He hadn’t had much to do with the teacher before this, since he hadn’t passed any of the students sent to him before he’d gotten Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as his team of three. While he’d told Iruka that he wasn’t interested in the teacher’s type of man, he’d been lying. 

 

Frankly, he thought Umino Iruka was absolutely adorable. Ah, the way the man had blushed when Kakashi had suggested he’d get a lover! And the way his chest had heaved as the Jounin began to walk toward him. The teacher was just too cute. He was sweet, kind, loving, and great with children. And if he’d needed any other character reference, there was the fact that Naruto adored his former teacher. That boy was the best judge of character that Kakashi had ever seen - and the blonde fox boy thought that Iruka was wonderful. So Kakashi was inclined to think the same thing, and had found himself becoming rather fascinated by the teacher. 

 

Now he stretched along the branch and stared at Iruka’s profile. He wondered idly what that cute face would look like when it was transformed by passion. How would those dark eyes look when glazed with desire? Would that brown skin flush, and that gentle mouth open as the teacher fought for breath? He felt his crotch stir to life at these thoughts, and put a hand down to cover his hardening cock. He stroked it a bit through the fabric, his eye not turning away from Iruka’s face.

 

At last class was done, and the students streamed out of the room to freedom in great glee. Iruka had turned to wipe the board clean, and Kakashi slowly stirred on his branch. He dropped lightly to the ground, walking soft-footed over to the window. It was easy to climb up onto it and position himself in a casual pose there, as he waited patiently for Iruka to notice him.

 

The teacher finished wiping the board free of chalk, trying hard not to think about the fact that he would be leaving the Academy to go home to his empty rooms once more. There he would eat his solitary dinner, and would struggle not to think about how silent the place was with only him in it. He sighed, setting the eraser down on the ledge under the board before he turned toward the window to shut it.

 

He jumped about a foot in the air when he saw the lean, cat-like figure draped there. Kakashi was propped up against the frame of the window, his legs folded, looking lazy and quite comfortable. His single exposed eye gleamed with amusement at the expression on Iruka’s face. “Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei,” he remarked casually. 

 

“Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka said. “What are you doing here?” 

 

A chuckle. “I just came to see if you’d done what I suggested yet,” the Jounin teased. 

 

Iruka took a deep breath as he struggled to control his temper. “No, I have not. Was there anything else you wanted?” the edge of anger in his voice made Kakashi smile behind his mask. What a feisty creature the gentle teacher was!

 

“Actually, yes. I’m on my way to get something to eat. I just wondered if you’d like to join me, Iruka-sensei.” 

 

The teacher’s mouth hung open. Was the great Kakashi asking him out on a date? The Jounin wanted to laugh at the expression on the teacher’s face. “This is not a date,” he said, unerringly reading the look on Iruka’s cute face. “It is simply two colleagues having dinner together. My treat. What do you say?”

 

Iruka hesitated, but at last he said: “Hai. I will join you for dinner, Kakashi-sensei.” He had nothing else to do, except go back to his empty rooms.

 

Kakashi nodded, jumping off the windowsill and into the classroom. “All right. Let me take you to a place I like to go to. It has very good food. You’ll like it, I think. Come on, Iruka-sensei.”

 

The teacher followed him out the door after closing the window and straightening a few things on his desk. The Jounin waited patiently for him to be finished, although Iruka had the sense that the other man was silently amused by him. Finally, he was done, and they left the room together. Iruka locked the door behind him, and the two ninja moved down the hallway toward the door that led outside. 

 

Neither said anything at first, Iruka because he was unsure what to say and Kakashi because he was choosing not to say anything at the moment. The Jounin led the way outside and down the road, his hands in his pockets again. He looked relaxed and casual, which was his normal appearance. If he was worried about his students taking the First Exam, he wasn’t showing it. But then, Kakashi was often very hard to read. 

 

Iruka shot him several looks as they made their way to the restaurant that Kakashi favored, wondering what thoughts were running through the Jounin’s head under the tuft of rather wild grey hair. “Here we are,” Kakashi said, turning into a doorway.

 

Iruka saw that it was a sushi bar. He went with the grey-haired ninja up to the bar, sitting on a stool beside the one that Kakashi had draped himself over. “I’ll order for you if you don’t mind, Iruka-sensei,” he remarked. 

 

The teacher nodded silently. Kakashi lifted a finger to get the chef’s attention, saying: “Hoshi, my usual for both of us, if you please.” The man nodded and turned away to begin preparing the food.

 

Kakashi propped his head on his hand as he glanced sideways at Iruka. “Stop fretting, Iruka-sensei,” he said, making the teacher blink at him. 

 

“What?” he said. 

 

The single eye crinkled merrily. “I can tell that you’re anxious about the First Exam. You shouldn’t be. I predict…” he held up a triumphant finger, “that every one of your former students will pass it. In fact, I’m so confident about it that I’ll bet you a hundred dinners like this one, on me, if I’m wrong.” 

 

“What would I have to pay if I lose?” Iruka asked. 

 

The eye gleamed. “A hundred kisses, Iruka-sensei,” he purred softly. 

 

Shock passed over that adorable face. “What?!” the teacher blurted in disbelief. 

 

Kakashi nodded. “That’s right. If you lose, I get a hundred kisses from you. If I lose, you get a hundred dinners for free. Now that seems fair, doesn’t it?”

 

“This is insane, Kakashi-sensei!” Iruka cried rather shrilly. “Why would you want to make such a bet? W-Why would you want a hundred…kisses…from ME?!”

 

Kakashi chuckled. “Is that the only thing bothering you? That you can’t imagine why I would want a hundred kisses from you?” 

 

Iruka just stared at him dumbly as his face flamed. The Jounin laughed, a soft sensual sound that made the teacher’s gut churn. “Iruka-sensei, you are just too adorable,” he purred. “I can’t help myself. You see,” he went on softly so that the sushi chef couldn’t hear him, “I have a bet going with myself. I bet myself that you…” he pointed a finger at the dumbfounded teacher, “Have never been kissed. Am I right? Hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wins his bet, and collects his first reward...

Iruka turned bright red as his mouth worked. The expression in his wide dark eyes told Kakashi everything. “Aaa, just as I thought. I win my bet. You see, Iruka-sensei, the thought of being the first person to kiss you rather excites me. So if I win our bet, I get to be the very first person to taste your mouth,” his eye fell to Iruka’s lips, and the teacher began to pant rather desperately at the gleam in that grey orb. “I’ll admit,” the Jounin went on easily, “That a hundred is perhaps overkill. I should have bet just one, hmm? That first one. But I’m greedy, I guess,” he continued with a small shrug of his shoulders. “And look at it this way, Iruka-sensei. By the time you finish paying your forfeit to me, you’ll be an experienced kisser. And the lover you take will appreciate that, don’t you think? So what do you have to lose? Lessons in kissing versus tasty dinners you don’t have to pay for?” he looked keenly into the teacher’s dark eyes, as Iruka slowly came out of his shocked state.

 

“I…” the teacher began uncertainly. “I suppose that you have a point, Kakashi-sensei,” he said after a moment. “I wouldn’t lose either way. All right,” he lifted his chin bravely, which amused and delighted the Jounin to no end, “I’ll take your bet. If some of the students don’t pass, I win a hundred free dinners from you. And if they all pass as you think they will, you win a hundred…free kisses from me.” He said, his voice wavering only a little out of nervousness. 

 

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. “Done,” he said. “So let’s eat, and by the time we’re finished the exam will be as well. Then we’ll know, eh? Which one of us…wins,” he kept his voice even, and the note of triumph out of it. In his opinion, he’d won already one way or the other. Either he got to tutor the adorable teacher in the art of osculation, or he got to take the man out for a hundred dinners. How was either option a loss? 

 

He smirked to himself as the chef brought them their meal. Honestly, he knew he was being evil. He should just openly seduce the cute creature sitting next to him outright and be done with it. But this way was more fun for him. He got to see Iruka thrown off-balance, in a constant state of befuddlement as he wondered just what the Jounin was doing. He liked seeing the teacher that way; he was at his his cutest when he was puzzled and uncertain. 

 

Iruka looked down at the food set on the plate in front of him. It did look very good. His hands were shaking a little as he reached for the pair of chopsticks beside it. He picked up a piece of fish, but he dropped it again as a sudden thought occurred to him. Kakashi would have to take his mask off to eat! His eyes jerked sideways, wanting to see the face under the mask at last. But to his shock, he saw that the plate in front of Kakashi was empty and his mask firmly back in place. 

 

The teacher gaped as the grey-haired man rubbed his belly contentedly. “Another great meal, Hoshi,” he remarked to the chef. He became aware of Iruka’s wide-eyed stare, and turned his head to look at the teacher. “What?” he asked.

 

Iruka shook his head to clear it. “Nothing,” he said dazedly. He turned back to his own food, thinking that the man actually ate faster than Naruto – and he wouldn’t have thought that that was humanly possible before this. He put the fish in his mouth, finding it to be very good indeed. After that he concentrated on his meal, not on thinking about Kakashi, the bet, or the exam taking place right now.

 

A single grey eye watched him in satisfaction the entire time, fascinated by the sight of the chopsticks sliding into Iruka’s mouth. Kakashi amused himself while the teacher ate imagining what other things he could put in that sweet-looking orifice instead. Thank the Gods the stools were hidden from sight by the edge of the counter, the Jounin thought to himself as he fought not to squirm in his seat. Because I’d be in big trouble otherwise. 

 

Finally, Iruka finished his food. He set his chopsticks down on the empty plate, and thanked the chef for the very good meal. Then he rocked as Kakashi hit him heartily in the center of his back. “Come on, Iruka-sensei, let’s go see what happened at the First Exam,” Kakashi said as he jumped to his feet. “And congratulate the children who DID pass, even if all of them didn’t.” 

 

The teacher got up on legs that rather trembled and went with Kakashi as the grey-haired man strolled out of the sushi bar and headed for the building where the First Exam was being held. The Jounin was whistling as he walked, his hands in his pockets again, his whole attitude relaxed and laid-back. Iruka found himself shooting the other man sideways looks again. He just didn’t know what to make of the instructor. Why had Kakashi proposed this bet in the first place? Why had he come to take Iruka to dinner? What was he getting out of the bet whether he won or lost? He had to pay for the dinners that Iruka would eat if the teacher won, and if he lost…his face heated once more. Then he’d have to kiss Iruka a hundred times. While he didn’t think he was so unattractive that no one would want to kiss him, the teacher was perplexed by the fact that Kakashi wanted to kiss him so many times. Especially when he’d said that Iruka wasn’t his type anyway. Why was he doing this?

 

Asking him was a useless activity. Kakashi wouldn’t give him a straight answer; Iruka sensed that. This man was so frustrating! And gorgeous, and sexy, and funny, and interesting…His mind added. What do you want with me! It yelled silently at the Jounin walking beside him. I’m just a teacher, not handsome or charming or sexy at all. Why are you doing this!

 

But before he could ask these questions aloud (not that Kakashi would answer them anyway), they arrived at their destination. The other instructors were standing outside the building, Asuma smoking a cigarette. He greeted Kakashi and Iruka lazily, looking the teacher over with curiosity. Most likely wondering what he was doing here. Kakashi said to him: “Well? Both Iruka-sensei and I are very interested in the outcome. How did it go?” 

 

The bearded instructor spoke around his cigarette. “They all passed,” he said lazily, making Iruka gasp in shock. 

 

“A-All of THEM? Even Naruto? He passed a WRITTEN EXAM!!” Iruka yelped in disbelief.

 

A chuckle. “Yeah, but it was a good thing that Ibiki didn’t intend them to pass by answering the questions. Otherwise, that kid wouldn’t have passed in a million years. It was all a psychological test, not a written one,” he waved his cigarette at his fellow Jounin and the teacher. “First they had to show that they could cheat properly – by not getting caught, that is – and then they had to stay even though Ibiki told them that if they failed the final question they’d be Genin forever. But all of our kids stayed. Courageous lot,” he said with a smile. “So it's on to the Second Exam for them, and into the forest to reach the tower at the center. The examiner’s already collected them. I’m pretty sure the whole lot of ours will get through this test, too.” He looked satisfied, and smiled at the amazed Iruka. “You did a good job with them, Iruka-sensei,” he said in praise of the teacher. 

 

His fellow instructor Kurenai nodded her head in agreement. “You gave them a good foundation for our instruction,” she said. 

 

Iruka found himself blushing again. “I was just doing my job,” he said weakly. 

 

“Yeah,” Asuma agreed. “And doing it well. Anyway, now that that’s done you wanna go get a drink?” He asked Kakashi.

 

The grey-haired Nin shook his head. “Not at the moment, Asuma-sensei. I have something I need to do. But I might meet you later.” 

 

The bearded instructor nodded as Kakashi turned to Iruka. “Come on, Iruka-sensei, I’ll escort you home. We had a bet going on the outcome of the exam,” he added to the other two instructors, “And I need to collect my winnings,” his eye gleamed as Iruka swallowed desperately.

 

Asuma chuckled. “Cleaned up again, eh, Kakashi? You devil, you.” 

 

Kakashi set a hand on his chest modestly. “Who, me? I’m just lucky, that’s all.”

 

“Wish I had that kind of luck,” drawled Asuma as Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s arm and began to tow the shell-shocked teacher away.

 

Iruka let himself be led away, so out of it that he couldn’t work up a protest. Kakashi had won! All of his former students had passed the First Exam, even Naruto. While he was glad for them (and apprehensive about the Second Exam at the same time), now he had to pay up. A hundred kisses! He felt dizzy at the mere thought of Kakashi kissing him a hundred times. He wondered if he were going to pass out from a lack of air just at the thought.

 

But then he realized that the Jounin was dragging him into an alley, and he finally started to protest. Once they were in the shadows, Kakashi chuckled and turned to him. “Here is as good a place as any,” he remarked, reaching up to untie his mask by feel. “To collect the first of my kisses – and the first of YOURS, as well. Are you ready, Iruka-sensei?” 

 

No, he wasn’t ready. Iruka was frozen, tense, as he tried to see the other man’s face in the shadows. But it was impossible. Only a dim pale outline as Kakashi stepped closer to him. “Don’t be so nervous,” The Jounin chided him gently as he reached out to span Iruka’s waist with his hands. “I won’t eat you…well, not this time anyway,” he added slyly as he relentlessly pulled the teacher toward him. “I’ll take good care of you, Iruka-sensei.”

 

The teacher’s mouth opened, although he had no idea what he would have said. But just then, Kakashi took advantage of that open mouth, and closed his own over the teacher’s. Iruka gasped, unable to move or think as a pair of lips were pressed to his, and Kakashi’s mouth began to display a dizzying amount of experience. Slowly, gently, wonderfully, that sensual mouth moved over his until he trembled in the Jounin’s arms. 

 

Sounds were torn from his throat, and he swayed up against Kakashi as his legs threatened to give out from under him. It felt so wonderful! His hands lifted to clutch at the other man’s shoulders, and he clung to Kakashi as the grey-haired man began his first lesson in kissing. Somewhere in the middle, a tongue lazily inserted itself into Iruka’s mouth. The startled teacher gasped again as it began to lave over his own tongue, and then flick around to caress all parts of his mouth. He moaned helplessly, not even feeling the hands drifting down his back to close over his ass. They squeezed the cheeks through his pants gently, making Iruka shudder in Kakashi’s arms and try to push himself even closer to the Jounin.

 

He never wanted this to end – the wonderful, amazing sensations could go on forever as far as he was concerned. Tentatively he pushed out his own tongue to meet Kakashi’s, and the grey-haired man made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat and twined his tongue with the teacher’s.

 

Kakashi groaned to himself. Kissing Iruka was one of the most amazing things he’d ever done. He’d had dozens of lovers, he had copied a thousand jutsu – but this was more heady than any battle he’d fought, and hotter than anything else he’d ever done with his many lovers. The teacher was so responsive, so sensual. When his tongue shyly came out to meet Kakashi’s, the Jounin almost lost it right then and there. He hadn’t been this close to coming in his pants since he was a callow teenager. And just from a kiss! 

 

Oh man, he’d really screwed himself this time. Because he’d wanted to play a game with Iruka, he was boxed into a corner. He couldn’t just drag the teacher home and fuck his brains out, since he’d told Iruka that he wasn’t interested in him. Moreover, he had ninety-nine more of these astonishing kisses to dole out! He wasn’t going to make it, Kakashi thought as he savored Iruka’s tongue. He gently kneaded the teacher’s nice little ass through his pants. No way, no how. He’d have to tell Iruka the truth and hope the teacher would accept him as a lover. He simply couldn’t get enough of this man, and even the thought of being able to touch, to kiss, and to caress the body under the teacher’s uniform made him feel dizzy with lust.

 

Finally he pulled away, as they both needed to breathe. Iruka was a panting, flushed mass in his arms, and though he couldn’t see the teacher’s face that well because do the shadows (although his Sharingan could see far too much, man he was really losing it!). “So,” Kakashi said rather hoarsely, “That was a kiss. What do you think, Iruka-sensei?” 

 

The teacher only stared bemusedly at him out of dazed eyes. His mouth worked, and he croaked: “I…I…it was…” clearly he could find no words to encompass his first ever lip lock with someone. Kakashi chuckled.

 

“I’ll take it that you liked it,” he purred. He reached up a hand to run a thumb over the teacher’s kiss-swollen bottom lip tenderly. “I know I did.” He added.

 

Iruka blinked up at him. “Wait a moment…that only counted as ONE?!” he managed to say in disbelief.

 

A low, smoky laugh. “Yes, just one,” Kakashi agreed. “After all, we were kissing the entire time without a break. So that’s only one. Ninety-nine more to go, Iruka-sensei.” 

 

The teacher shuddered. The thought of enduring ninety-nine more of those devastating kisses at Kakashi’s ‘hands’ was almost too much for him to take. But he couldn’t protest, for he’d made the bet with Kakashi and had lost it fair and square. He owed the Jounin ninety-nine more kisses whether he liked it or not. “Okay,” he said in a wavering voice. “When…” he went on, making the grey-haired man laugh again. 

 

“Soon. Soon, I promise. Now I’ll take you home, Iruka-sensei, for I’m due to meet Asuma-sensei for a drink,” his hand lifted to adjust his mask over his face, leaving Iruka swaying with no support.

 

When it was in place, he took a hold of Iruka’s elbow and led the rather out-of-it teacher out of the alley. He wouldn’t tell the other man about his little game just yet, Kakashi mused to himself. He’d get in a few more kisses, enough to work Iruka up so far that the teacher wouldn’t fight them becoming lovers, even if he was a bit angry over Kakashi lying to him and playing games with him. He wanted this man overwhelmed with lust by the time that he took him, Kakashi thought in sensual anticipation. He wanted to make Iruka scream in pleasure, and he wanted to make love to the adorable teacher until the man passed out from ecstasy. Mmm, something to look forward to. And delayed gratification always made whatever you were doing even better, Kakashi had found. So a few days of torturing himself by kissing Iruka without doing anything else to him would spice up the inevitable conclusion immensely.

 

 

Memories of that kiss in the alley haunted Iruka that night. He tossed and turned in his bed, his body throbbing, and his lips somehow still feeling as though they were swollen and sensitive even though it had been hours. The teacher finally sat up with a groan, burying his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He couldn’t sleep, not like this. Finally, he acknowledged to himself that he knew exactly what he had to do. He slid out of bed with a sigh, walking into his bathroom. He turned on the light and went to sit on the closed toilet lid, pushing down the pajama bottoms that were the only things he wore to bed at night. His cock was hard as it had been on-and-off since that devastating kiss. He wrapped his hand around it, biting his lip a little as he began to stroke himself. 

 

His mouth hung open a bit as he gasped for breath. Memories flowed through his brain – Kakashi’s mouth on his, the Jounin’s tongue invading him in a mimicry of the sex act itself, and Kakashi’s strong hands kneading the cheeks of his ass. Oh! His head went back, and he moaned softly as his fingers picked up speed. “Kakashi,” he cried as he came, “Oh, Gods!” 

 

Then he slumped forward, panting, his head hanging as he stared at the white fluid on his fingers. Iruka cringed when he thought of the ninety-nine kisses he still owed Kakashi. He’d never make it. He knew that. He’d go insane after awhile, for being touched and kissed by the sexy Kakashi without any follow-up was going to be a torment. But there was no way for him to get out of the bet. He’d made it honorably, and he’d lost. These next few weeks and months were going to be Hell for him. Ah, well. When he finally went mad from frustrated lust, they’d lock him up somewhere quiet with padded walls where he could gibber in peace…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's smitten...

Kakashi took a deep swallow of his drink, letting it slide down his throat like liquid fire. He figured that it would be wiser to get falling down drunk tonight, because otherwise he was going to break into Iruka’s apartment and have his way with the teacher. Despite all of the alcohol he’d been drinking, he could still taste that sweet mouth on his tongue.

 

He shook his grey head as Asuma shot him a questioning look. “Hey, Kakashi, somethin’ wrong?” the other instructor asked.

 

“No,” Kakashi said in that precise way that the very drunk have of speaking. “Nothing at all.” He lifted his glass to peer at the little bit of liquor that remained at the bottom. “Here’s to nothing,” he added, saluting with his glass before downing the rest of his drink. 

 

Asuma’s brows lifted under his forehead protector. “Aaa, sure. You’re doing just fine. Let me see…” he added, tapping his cheek thoughtfully, “The last time I saw you get this wasted was when we lost two of our friends on that botched mission. So I REALLY believe that everything is fine.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes slid his way. He snorted lightly. “In this case, it’s really true,” he said. “I’m not grieving or having a bad time at all. Truth be told, I’m simply impatient about something that I know I can’t push, so I’m passing the time while I wait.” 

 

Asuma stared at him, at the face that he’d been one of the privileged few to actually get to see under that mask. Under ALL of his masks, truth be told. Kakashi was a very private person; he didn’t like to show himself to just anyone. But they’d been friends for a long time. They’d been through a lot together. In some ways they were closer than brothers. “So tell me about it,” he said. “What are you waiting for?”

 

Kakashi mulled this question over, then finally decided to confide in Asuma. He knew he could trust the other man implicitly to keep his secrets. “Remember that bet I told you about earlier, the one I made with Iruka-sensei?” he said. 

 

“Yeah” drawled Asuma. “What about it?” 

 

A shrug. “I bet him a hundred free dinners against a hundred kisses that all of our kids would pass the First Chuunin Exam today. Since they all did, he lost. So he owes me a hundred kisses,” he smirked, looking positively evil with that scar that ran through his red Sharingan eye.

 

Asuma’s jaw dropped. “A hundred…kisses?” he repeated in disbelief. 

 

“Uh huh. Overkill, I know, but you have to admit…” Kakashi held up one finger, and then pointed it at Asuma, “Iruka-sensei is a total cutie.”

 

The bearded instructor blinked. “Uh, I guess so,” he conceded. “Although he’s not really my type – wrong sex, for one thing,” he added.

 

“Which is an excellent thing,” the grey-haired Jounin replied severely, “Cause if you made a move on him I’d have to show you my ‘remove your manhood in a painful way’ jutsu.” 

 

Asuma was astonished. His cigarette dangled from his mouth as he stared at his inebriated friend. 

 

Kakashi giggled at his expression. “What?” he said merrily, his eyes scrunching up at the corners.

 

Asuma pointed a finger at him. “Are you telling me you got it that bad already?” he said. “Over IRUKA-SENSEI?” 

 

Kakashi nodded solemnly, his head looking like it was going to fall off his neck. “Mmm. I kissed him for the first time today,” he went on rather dreamily, propping his chin in his hand. “It was…spectacular.”

 

“Wow,” Asuma said. He shook his head. “Never thought I’d see the day that you’d fall for anyone, Kakashi, instead of the other way around. And I certainly never thought that it’d be somebody like Iruka-sensei. I always thought that the person who’d capture you would be…well, sexy, or elegant, or drop-dead gorgeous. Or a combination of all three. But Iruka-sensei, while he’s a nice guy, is kind of…plain,” he added. 

 

“He is not!” Kakashi protested, glowering at him. “He’s adorable. So cute I just want to want to eat him all up,” there was a faint leer in his voice, and his eyes had taken on a decidedly randy gleam.

 

Asuma scratched at his head. “It takes all kinds,” he said in bemusement. “So why are you waiting, though? He owes you all those kisses…so just go a little further than kissing.” 

 

“No, no, no,” Kakashi shook his head, then clutched at it a bit. “He’ll be mad at me if he knows that I lied to him.” 

 

Asuma frowned. “Lied to him? About what?” 

 

“Told him I didn’t like his type of guy,” the other Jounin replied. “Told him that 'cause I wanted to confuse him. He’s really cute when he’s confused,” he went on. “Then I kissed him, and damn if I didn’t want to do him right there in that alley. But he thinks that I don’t like men like him. He’s gonna be pissed if I tell him the truth. Don’t want my little pheasant to ruffle his feathers at me,” he muttered. 

 

“Your what?” Asuma asked in confusion.

 

“Pheasant. Iruka-sensei looks like this cute little pheasant when he’s mad. His feathers get all ruffled. Soo adorable,” he mumbled.

 

“Well if you think he’s cute when he’s mad, why would you object to him getting angry at you if you tell him the truth?” Asuma asked reasonably.

 

“Hmm. Wouldn’t mind, except I’m afraid he won’t want to have sex with me if he’s mad,” Kakashi explained.

 

Asuma chucked. “I see. So what does being patient get you? Don’t you have to tell him eventually anyway if you want to get it on with him?”

 

“Uh huh. But I’m hoping that if he’s worked up enough from my kisses he’ll be so distracted he won’t care by the time I tell him,” he said. 

 

Asuma stared at him. Then he laughed heartily. “That’s a good one! Just how good do you think you are, Kakashi?” he asked in genial scorn. 

 

The red Sharingan eye slowly closed in a drunken wink. “Very, very good,” the grey-haired Jounin purred.

 

Asuma shrugged. “Well, good luck, then. Me, I’m hoping that Iruka-sensei resists your charms and decks you. That would be funny.”

 

Kakashi contrived to look wounded. “For you, maybe,” he remarked. 

 

Asuma grinned around his cigarette. “Yeah, and that’s the only thing that counts,” he jibed. 

 

 

Later, the bearded Jounin helped his staggering friend home to his apartment. Kakashi was singing, a truly sappy love song that was making Asuma want to whack him upside his grey head. Lord, he’d never have imagined that someone as cool as Kakashi would get maudlin, even in his cups! But then, he’d never have thought that his friend would succumb to that devilish condition known as ‘falling in love’. Perhaps the great user of a thousand jutsu only thought that he was in lust with Iruka-sensei, but Asuma knew better. He’d known and/or met a great many of the other Jounin’s lovers, and he’d never seen Kakashi react this way to any of them. Especially before he’d even done the deed with the other man. When would he ever have worried about making somebody else mad? He specialized in annoying, teasing, and tormenting people, in fact. Why would he care about Iruka’s feelings if he wasn’t falling for the man?

 

Asuma was amazed. Truly he’d never imagined that Kakashi would fall, let alone this hard or fast. The other Jounin always seemed a little divorced from the rest of the world, looking at it and everyone in it with amused disdain. He found most people to be funny but not overly useful or interesting. Asuma had always felt rather privileged to be one of his close friends. This was going to be a lot of fun for him, the instructor mused as he dragged the half-conscious Kakashi up the stairs to his apartment. Watching this pursuit. He hoped that Iruka would resist for awhile, although that wasn’t really much of a hope considering just how irresistible that Kakashi was… 

 

He had to grope his friend to find the key to Kakashi’s apartment, which wasn’t as nice as it sounded. Asuma had always preferred women, so this wasn’t a great titillation for him. Finally, he dragged the key out of the other Jounin’s inner pocket as Kakashi mumbled something in his ear. “Stop breathing in my ear, Kakashi,” Asuma growled, putting an elbow into his friend’s side.

 

The grey-haired Jounin grunted as the bearded instructor fumbled one-handed with the key and the lock. It took him forever to get the door open, and he elbowed it so hard it crashed against the wall. He cursed fluently as he dragged Kakashi in the direction of the bedroom. Dumping his friend unceremoniously on the bed, Asuma straightened up as he put a hand to his back. “The things I do for you,” he muttered to the unconscious man already starting to snore on the bed. “But if you think I’m undressing you, you can forget it. Bet your head’s gonna hurt in the morning,” he added before he strolled out of the bedroom and left the apartment. He’d done his good deed for the night by bringing the soused Kakashi home; he didn’t figure he owed his friend anything else.

 

 

Iruka awoke with the sun, yawning as he sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his hair, which fell around his face since he didn’t wear it in its tail when he slept. He scrubbed at his face tiredly, for despite having ‘taken care of himself’ last night he’d still been plagued by some disturbing dreams. Disturbing, EROTIC dreams. Dreams about Kakashi. Oh, the things that the Jounin had done to him in his dreams last night! 

 

He blushed to even think about it. He rolled out of bed, blinking to clear his eyes as he padded into the bathroom to take a shower (and hopefully wake up a little) before he ate breakfast and went to work. In the shower, he scrubbed at himself while ignoring morning wood. He didn’t have the time or energy necessary to masturbate this morning. Climbing out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went out into the bedroom to put on his uniform. He would let his hair dry naturally before pulling it back in the short ponytail behind his head.

 

He worked on his lesson plans in his head as he made himself some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. He was going to have to work to make his students pay attention, today – they’d all be excited about the Chuunin exams, especially since so many of the new graduates from the Academy were taking them. Naruto was friends with Konohamaru, the grandson of the third Hokage. Konohamaru and his two little friends spent most of their time chattering about the fox boy’s chances in the Exams rather than doing their schoolwork. He’d had to point out in exasperation that if they didn’t graduate because they’d slacked off, they would never be taking the Chuunin Exams themselves when they were older.

 

He smiled a little to himself at this thought. He always liked all of his students, but he could admit to himself that he liked some better than others. Naruto, for example; and Konohamaru reminded him more than a bit of the blonde fox boy when he’d been younger. Hmm, yes – he’d think about Naruto rather than Naruto’s instructor. And he was definitely not going to think about that kiss in the alley, or there was no way that he’d get through school today.

 

He ate his breakfast swiftly, and then packed his lesson plans and papers in the leather bag he took to school every day. Slinging it over his shoulder, he left his apartment and began the walk to the Academy. 

 

 

Kakashi awoke with a painful groan, clutching at his skull. Gods, what had he been thinking last night! Whatever had made him drink so much? He’d forgotten just how awful the day after hangover felt like when you’d overindulged. He sat up slowly, realizing that he was still wearing his wrinkled, rumpled uniform from yesterday. Asuma must have dragged him home and tossed him on the bed. He sat for a moment, cradling his fragile skull, wincing at the sunlight falling in through the curtains. He was never, EVER drinking again. Ever. His mouth felt so cottony and dry that there might have been an entire sheep roaming around in there. Also, it tasted like a sewer was flowing in his mouth. He needed a hot shower, a toothbrush, and some hot tea to settle his stomach a.s.a.p. 

 

Moving hurt. He crawled of his bed and shuffled into the bathroom like a zombie, groaning like one as well. He eyed his own wan face in the mirror above the sink in disgruntlement. While getting drunk had done the trick last night, he definitely wasn’t going to be doing that again. So he’d have to find other things to take his attention away from thoughts of the adorable Iruka. But what things, he couldn’t really imagine. 

 

Not when his brain kept constantly pushing images of that cute little brown face at him, and reminding him of just how good that sweet mouth had tasted. And of course it kept telling him that he had ninety-nine more chances to sample the teacher’s mouth again…so just what was going to take his mind off of that? Especially since he had to wait until the Academy got out before he could snatch up his adorable Iruka and drag him off somewhere for another forfeit on their bet. Maybe if a freak tornado ripped through Konoha today…he’d be all right. Otherwise, it was going to be a long, long day.

 

Kakashi was at his favorite perch once more. Well, it was his new favorite perch, anyway, since it afforded him a clear sightline right into Iruka’s classroom. He could watch everything the adorable teacher did, every gesture and smile or frown. Gods, those smiles! They lit up that gentle face, and made the Jounin’s groin throb and his cock jump under his pants. He kept putting a hand over it, stroking it through the fabric a bit to torture himself. He wasn’t going to masturbate openly somewhere where children might see him. Even he wasn’t that twisted.

 

Hmm, but it was a pleasurable pain. Delayed gratification could be soo much better than just getting what you wanted all the time. As long as he actually got what he wanted in the long run… His eyes settled on Iruka’s face again. The teacher was writing on the board, but as Kakashi watched he dropped the chalk. And then, oh, then…he bent over to pick it back up! The Jounin’s eyes were riveted on the swell of that tight little ass outlined under those pants. What a view! He was such a lucky bastard. 

 

He could actually feel himself salivating under his mask. He couldn’t wait to touch that ass again, to squeeze and knead it. Not to mention other things he knew that he’d love to do to it…He shifted on his tree branch, groaning silently. Iruka was so hard on him…especially on certainparts of him, he mused wryly to himself as his hand gripped his cock tightly through his pants. He was this close to coming in them. He really had to try to control himself better.

 

But it was so difficult where the teacher was concerned. Lust swelled in him, sharp and nearly overwhelming. Gods, he really needed to get laid! And soon. It would most likely shock Iruka to know that he hadn’t had sex in several months. He’d been far too busy training his students and going on missions to look for a new lover, and no matter what most people thought he wasn’t a slut. He didn’t like one-night stands. While he’d never found anyone to be his long-term lover, most of his relationships had lasted at least three months or even longer. 

 

His eyes settled on Iruka’s face, and he felt a ripple of some strange emotion run through him. Perhaps he was wrong when he thought that he’d never found anyone to be his long-term lover. Maybe he hadn’t before this, but…This one was a keeper. He sensed that right down to his marrow. Mmm, waking up beside the adorable teacher every day, snuggling with him in bed every night…for Kakashi, a man who had no family anymore, this thought was a very intense and powerful one.

 

Another shock of possessive lust ran through him, and he had to close his eyes lest he do something extremely stupid like swing into that classroom and kidnap the teacher. He’d carry Iruka off somewhere private and screw his brains out for days, even weeks on end… 

 

Finally, school was over for the day. The grey-haired Jounin felt relief course through him as he watched the children stream from the room. He leapt to the ground and into the open window of the classroom, light as thistledown and just as silent. Iruka was erasing the board, and he didn’t hear Kakashi slide up behind him. So he jumped about a foot in the air when a pair of hands spanned his waist and a voice purred in his ear: “Alone at last, Iruka-sensei.”

 

He whirled around, his dark eyes huge, to see Kakashi grinning at him. He could tell that the Jounin was doing so because of the way that the one visible eye was crinkled at the corners. “Kakashi-sensei! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he cried.

 

“Sorry,” Kakashi replied, looking anything but. “I just came to escort you home, Iruka-sensei. I need to collect the next part of your debt,” he added in a low, sultry voice as his eye went half-lidded.

 

Iruka felt his breath catch. He shivered slightly. “Very well,” he said in a voice that was far too calm. “Just let me finish up here and we’ll go.”

 

“Okay,” Kakashi stepped back then, giving him some room to breathe. The Jounin strolled over to the tiers of desks and perched on the top of the bottom row. He lounged there, looking carefree as he waited for Iruka. The teacher struggled to get control of himself. The only way he could do so was to not think about what was going to happen soon. He turned back to finish erasing the board, noting distantly that his hand was shaking. He set the eraser on the ledge under the chalkboard and turned to deal with the stacks of papers on his desk. He was aware the entire time of that grey eye watching him, and he fumbled far more than he normally did as he put the papers to be graded in his bag and piled the rest of them in the wire boxes on top of his desk. 

 

As a final act, he went over to close the window that Kakashi had gotten into the classroom through. Because he was so out-of-sorts, he almost slammed it shut instead of closing it gently. Then he turned back to the classroom, taking a deep breath as he said to the waiting Kakashi: “We can go now.” 

 

“Great,” the grey-haired Jounin leapt up from the desktop. “Let’s go, then.” 

 

He approached the teacher, and Iruka took an instinctive step back. He didn’t want to get too near to Kakashi until he actually had to, because whenever he got within ten feet of the other ninja he wanted to throw himself on the Jounin and beg him to change his mind about Iruka not being his type, even if just one time…and he had more pride than that. Although that was being eroded more every day… 

 

Kakashi noted this movement and halted. He lifted a hand toward the door. “Follow me?” he asked Iruka, who nodded once.

 

He didn’t say anything, because he wasn’t sure that he could speak at the moment. He went on trembling legs after the grey-haired man as he opened the door of classroom and walked out into the hall beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi confesses to his little white lie.

They went through the streets of Konoha together, Iruka trying desperately to think of something to say with a tongue that felt like lead in his mouth. Kakashi was also silent; although he looked so easy and self-assured that it was doubtful that he felt the same nervousness that Iruka did. They were passing bar, when the grey-haired Jounin abruptly seized a startled Iruka’s sleeve and dragged the teacher inside. There was a small coat room off to one side – Kakashi pulled Iruka relentlessly inside and shut the door after them. It was almost totally black in the tiny coat room, and Iruka might have felt claustrophobic except for the fact that a pair of strong hands pulled him up against a lean but equally strong form. “Hmm, this is nice,” Kakashi’s voice purred out of the darkness. “I can’t see much, even with my Sharingan – so I’ll just have to feel my way along,” his laugh was wicked and sensual, and Iruka lost all the breath necessary to protest.

 

He stood frozen as the soft sound of fabric moving told him that the Jounin was removing his mask. The teacher could only pant helplessly, and then a hand curled around the back of his head and his mouth met the Jounin’s in the dark… Oh, it was even better this time! He knew a bit more about what to do now, and their tongues glided together in a sensual caress. Hands seemed to be everywhere – sliding down his back, closing over his ass, moving around to worm their way under his shirt and stroke over his bare skin… 

 

Iruka moaned, half-falling against Kakashi, his legs unable to hold him up anymore. He grasped at the front of the Jounin’s jacket with bloodless fingers as their mouths mated and merged. If those wicked fingers slid any further down, if they touched him THERE…Iruka knew that he would lose his mind entirely.

 

But it didn’t happen. Kakashi’s fingers skirted his groin, but never went beyond teasing touches. And finally that wonderful mouth was withdrawn as well, leaving him a shivering wreck in the other man’s arms. “Two,” the grey-haired Jounin whispered huskily.

 

Fingers sketched his swollen bottom lip again, and then he was alone and bereft as Kakashi stepped back to adjust his mask. The door was pushed open, and the Jounin led the teacher back out into the hallway that led into the main bar. Iruka blinked in the low light, his eyes readjusting. He looked at Kakashi, who seemed coolly unaffected by what had just happened in the coat room. The grey-haired man had his hands stuck in his pockets casually. He felt a surge of anger covering something like despair. Kakashi was simply playing with him! Taking those kisses, making Iruka yearn after something more, and then just stepping back when he was done. Most likely he’d simply walk away completely when the debt had been paid, leaving the teacher to struggle with this burgeoning lust by himself. 

 

His hands fisted at his sides, and he said hoarsely: “I am going home. You don’t have to escort me,” he added tightly as Kakashi took a step toward him. “I can go by myself. That is, if you feel that I’ve paid my debt for today…” he added sharply to Kakashi.

 

The Jounin considered this question. “One kiss a day? Over three months to pay it off,” he mused. “Maybe we should speed it up a bit, Iruka-sensei.” 

 

The teacher sucked in a breath. He couldn’t stand that. One kiss a day was bad enough, but if he had to experience any more than that he knew he WOULD go mad. “No,” he blurted. “No. One a day. You didn’t specify how many I had to give you, Kakashi-sensei, or when. One a day is enough. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he added over his shoulder as he scurried out of the bar as though someone had set his feet on fire. 

 

Kakashi stood in the hallway and frowned after the retreating figure. What had that been about? Iruka had seemed upset about something. Although he supposed he could understand why the teacher only wanted to restrict them to one kiss a day. He had to be feeling overwhelmed right now, seeing as how that had only been his second kiss ever in the coat room just now. And damn what a kiss it had been! He licked contemplatively at the inside of his mouth, seeming to still taste Iruka in there. So sweet. So tasty. He was definitely on his way home as well – because he had to jerk off before he exploded.

 

He used chakra to move him swiftly, wanting to get there as quickly as possible. Before he lost it completely… Arriving in his apartment, Kakashi tore at the front of his pants. He groaned as he freed his cock at last, and grabbed it tightly before he blew all over his clothes. He stood for a moment, trying to control himself, breathing deeply. Remembering those little sounds that Iruka made when he kissed him, the Jounin shuddered faintly. So sexy! Fuck!

 

He pulled his pants off one-handed, and then gritted his teeth as he stroked himself just once. That was it, that did it. He came with a low cry, staggering at the intensity of his orgasm. Right at this moment he didn’t care in the least that his semen had spattered on the floor in front of his feet, or that he was going to have to clean it up later.

 

He took several wavering steps back and collapsed into a chair. Shit! He closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he recovered. He didn’t think he’d ever come so hard before, and he hadn’t even been touching Iruka! He could just imagine what it would feel like when he actually got to fuck the adorable teacher. How much longer could he stand this? He’d thought to hold out for awhile, but he just didn’t see that happening. His control was shot already, and he’d only kissed the teacher twice. A few more times and he’d end up taking the other man whether Iruka wanted that or not.

 

He was NOT going to assault Iruka. But that meant that he’d have to confess to the teacher about his little white lie soon, so that they could get down and dirty as quickly as possible. Before he ended up a complete wreck… 

 

 

Iruka walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against it, putting a hand over his eyes as he moaned softly. His body throbbed; his brain was on fire, he was losing it…Oh, Gods. Three months. Three long months to go, and each day he would have to let Hatake Kakashi kiss him. He slid down the door, burying his face in his hands. This was Hell. He’d always wondered what Hell would be like and now he knew. Hell was a place where you were tormented and teased until you went crazy. Yes, this situation was Umino Iruka’s very own personal Hell. And his own personal demon just happened to have one red Sharingan eye and kissed like he was the very Devil himself… 

 

Somehow he pulled himself together. He got up, went and set his bag on the kitchen table, and then proceeded into his bedroom to take off his uniform. He carefully hung it up in the closet, before donning more casual clothing. Pulling a short-sleeved shirt over his head, he went back out into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He sat down in the chair while the water boiled and pulled the papers that needed to be graded out of the bag. He did all of this on auto-pilot, as something he’d done a thousand times before. He read through the papers, taking a red pen out of the bag so that he could mark down errors.

 

He noted that Konohamaru had not really understood the transformation jutsu he’d been trying to explain to his students today. He’d have to tutor the boy a little bit more. :Just like Naruto: he thought with an internal sigh. :It took him FOREVER to understand the concept: Although once he had, the blonde fox boy had promptly begun to excel at it. He could now make dozens of clones of himself, as well as do a harem version of that sexy jutsu of his(Iruka blushed even at the memory of his reaction to that particular jutsu when Naruto had shown it to him). 

 

It pleased him to know that Naruto was becoming so strong. He wanted nothing but the best for the child he’d begun to think of in some distant part of himself as a sort of adopted son. After all, he himself knew what it was like to be alone, and so terribly lonely that it felt like you couldn’t breathe from it. And Naruto had had it even worse; he'd been looked down on, scorned, and hated by most of the village throughout his childhood. As though he’d asked to be made the way he was – and moreover, if the Fourth Hokage hadn’t sealed the nine-tailed fox spirit inside of the baby, the entire village would have perished. Naruto’s condition had come about because he’d saved them all. You’d think that they’d be grateful, but that hadn’t been the case…

 

Iruka couldn’t hate Naruto, even though that same fox had killed both of his parents. They’d died heroes, fighting to save their village from destruction. How could he hate someone he sympathized so much with? That he understood? And that he just…liked? Naruto was infinitely likeable, a charming scamp without a mean bone in his entire body. Anybody who took the time to get to know him inevitably ended up liking him. So far that was only a few people, but he had hopes that more would take to Naruto in the future. He wanted the blonde fox boy to have as many friends as he could. His heart was certainly big enough to encompass the entire village…which meant when he became the Hokage(which Iruka was sure that he would eventually), he’s look after all of the people in it with everything that was in him. 

 

Thinking about this made his mind go back to Kakashi, the third person who had accepted Naruto. The only others at that time had been Iruka and the Third Hokage. He sighed as he ran his hand over his hair. Although it sometimes didn’t appear that way, something in Iruka told him that the grey-haired Jounin was a good man. The kind of man that he could fall desperately in love with. If he hadn’t already, the teacher thought to himself in depression. Telling himself that he wasn’t Kakashi’s type didn’t help. Nothing did. Nothing at all.

 

 

 

In the shadows behind a stack of boxes next to a vegetable market, two figures were standing pressed together. A soft moan drifted out, unheard over the sounds of the bustling marketplace. Iruka stood with his back pressed to a wall, his fingers trying to dig through the stone behind him as Kakashi nibbled on his tilted neck and ran a hand over his stomach under the fabric of his shirt. His legs were slightly spread, and one of the grey-haired nin’s was pushing and rubbing between his in a manner designed to make his lose his mind entirely. He gasped, his back arching, forgetting that the bet was supposed to be about kissing alone. 

 

Every time that Kakashi touched him he forgot this fact, and it only occurred to him again when the other man stepped away from him. And by then he was usually so close to coming that he had to hurry away to his apartment to ‘take care of himself’. He was afraid to ask Kakashi why he bothered to touch or caress the teacher when he came for him every day after school got out, why he didn’t just take his forfeit and leave it at that. He was too afraid of the answer. And he enjoyed everything that the Jounin did to him too much to want to rock the boat anyway. So now he let Kakashi do as he would, and tried not to come in his pants and humiliate himself. Although sometimes he thought that that might happen just from the kissing alone… 

 

Kakashi was an astonishingly good kisser. And he had turned all of his skill on the poor hapless teacher eight times now. Eight days in a row he’d kissed and caressed Iruka so wonderfully that the other man forgot how to think and just turned into a quivering mass of nerves. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand this much longer – certainly not for another ninety-two days after this. He really would go mad, or would start begging Kakashi to take him even if he came off as pitiful and pathetic.

 

At this point he wouldn’t have minded a pity fuck from the Jounin – anything to assuage the fire that the other man always lit in his belly so skillfully each and every day. His former students had all passed the second part of the Chuunin exam as well. He was so proud of all of them…and had even asked permission to be the person who greeted Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as they came in to the tower from the forest.

 

He’d been so relieved and pleased to see them looking fairly well, although Sasuke now sported a nasty curse seal given to him by the truly evil Orochimaru. And then there had been so many candidates left that they’d had to fight one another in preliminary rounds to see who would go on to battle in the arena a month from now. To his pleasure Naruto and Sasuke had both won their fights, as had his other former students Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru. Although the teacher wasn’t sure how he felt about Neji’s win, since the white-eyed boy had fought his gentle, shy little cousin Hinata almost to the death. Her heart was now damaged, perhaps permanently, by his vicious attacks.

 

Iruka disapproved of Neji’s cold air of superiority, which covered an inferiority complex of major proportions. He felt that the boy would always be weak until he learned that he didn’t have to either kow tow to or even listen to his family if he didn’t want to. Strong in his attacks, of course, but weak in spirit. Hopefully Naruto would be able to beat some sense into him, since the two would be fighting in the arena a little less than a month from now. The fox boy was furious about what Neji had done to Hinata. He was always the white knight, savagely defending those who were weaker or less skilled than he was. And he’d go to the ends of the world for his few friends. Iruka was extremely proud of him. He just knew that Naruto would do well, even against the powerful Neji. He might even become a Chuunin this time around.

 

No one would cheer louder for him if that happened than the teacher. He was worried not only about his former students Hinata and Sasuke, but about Lee as well. The slightly older boy had been badly injured, so much so that there was talk he’d never be able to be a ninja after this. That grieved Iruka, for he knew that Lee in his own way was much like Naruto. The boy with the big black eyes was determined to be the best fighter possible because of his inability to use jutsu, to prove himself. But if his spine was as badly damaged as they said it was, his dream might have died a few days ago when he'd fought the sand-boy Gaara. He could only pray for a miracle for Lee, and be thankful that the boy hadn’t died at that red-haired psychotic’s hands. 

 

The day of those fights Kakashi had pulled him away into a shadowed alcove and had plundered his mouth for who knew how long. Iruka had lost track of time, and something inside of him said that Kakashi was only this intense because he was relieved that his students had done so well and hadn’t been hurt. He understood, and he’d twined his tongue with the Jounin’s in a passionate frenzy that had left them both panting by the time they’d finally separated. Then the grey-haired man had adjusted his mask and had left without a word, while Iruka had finally gathered himself enough to walk away on shaking legs. If anything the kisses they’d shared since then had only become more intense, more hot and erotic. Kakashi buried his face in the teacher’s neck, then mumbled: “I cannot take this any more.” 

 

“What?” Iruka said blankly as the Jounin’s hands stilled on his body.

 

“I have something I need to tell you, Iruka-sensei,” the grey-haired man said, stepping back a little. While he was touching the teacher he simply wasn’t coherent enough to be able to speak properly. 

 

“What is it?” Iruka was bewildered by this sudden turn of events. He tried to stare into the concealing shadows, to see even a bit of the other man’s face. But it was impossible for his normal eyes. He was sure that Kakashi’s red Sharingan eye had no problem with the shadows of course… 

 

A sigh. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a few days now. It’s about the day that we made the bet…earlier in the afternoon when you started to lecture me about putting all of my students up for the exam…” 

 

Iruka felt his cheeks heat. “What about it?” he asked softly. He could feel those intense eyes boring into his out of the shadows. 

 

“I told you to go and get a lover,” Kakashi remarked. 

 

The teacher drew himself up. “Yes, you did,” he replied with dignity. 

 

“At that time, I also told you that you weren’t my type of guy,” the Jounin said.

 

Iruka felt his guts tighten. "Yes,” he replied in a choked voice.

 

“I lied.” 

 

Silence. Then: “What?!” the teacher exclaimed, not understanding. 

 

Kakashi sighed again. “I lied,” he said simply. “About you not being my type. The truth is I think you’re adorable. And completely sexy. So I was thinking that we might go to your place right now…or mine maybe…” he said hopefully.

 

More silence, thick and heavy this time. The Jounin began to wonder if he’d rushed his confession. Maybe he should have given the teacher a few more days? Then Iruka spoke, and the sound of his voice made the hairs try to stand up on the back of Kakashi’s neck. “You lied to me. Why, Kakashi-sensei?” the teacher’s voice was dull and tired.

 

“Uh…I said it just to see if I could get a rise out of you, I’ll admit. I’m sorry for playing games with you, Iruka-sensei, but…” 

 

“No. It’s all right. I understand.” That tone of voice was making Kakashi feel more and more apprehensive, and when he concentrated his Sharingan gaze he was absolutely horrified to see two bright bits of moisture congealing under the teacher’s closed eyelids and slowly running down his cheeks. 

 

The grey-haired man felt as though he’d just taken a hard punch to the gut, and he was reeling to see Iruka crying. He’d made his Iruka cry? He couldn’t even stand the thought. “Iruka,” he began urgently, stepping forward to put his hands on the teacher’s arms and pull him in close. He needed to fix this, to make it better somehow… 

 

“No,” that voice stopped him in mid-step, as did an upraised hand. Those brown eyes were open again and staring right into his. Or at least they seemed to be, anyway, despite the shadows. “There is no need for you to pretend anymore, Kakashi-sensei,” he said, lifting his head proudly even as tears continued to track down his cheeks. “I really do understand. You were just using me to amuse yourself. And what else could you want someone like me for anyway?” he continued bitterly.

 

“What? “Kakashi’s mouth gaped open. He was truly bewildered by what the teacher had said. “What do you mean, someone like you?” 

 

“I always knew that someone like you – someone powerful, and talented, and good-looking – wouldn’t ever really be interested in a person like me. I’m not much of anybody,” he went on with a tremulous smile on his lips, a smile that hurt the Jounin to see. “So now you tell me that you were just playing a game with me – that makes total sense. And it’s fine. I hope you were entertained, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

The wave of horror inside of Kakashi deepened at these words. “No,” he began frantically. “It wasn’t like that at all, Iruka-sensei, I swear…” 

 

The teacher straightened and squared his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter what it was like,” he replied tiredly. “I’m afraid that I’ll have to welsh on the rest of our bet, Kakashi-sensei. I’m sorry, but I just can’t let you kiss me anymore. Think of another forfeit for me to pay, something that doesn’t have anything to do with physical intimacy. I’m afraid…” here he choked up, one hand rising to scrub at his eyes, “That I can’t let you touch me again. Please let me know what you decided,” he stepped away toward the sunlight marketplace beyond the shadows, and Kakashi darted toward him to grab his arm. He just couldn’t let Iruka leave like this! Not thinking what he obviously did, not in such pain. He felt sick at the thought of leaving Iruka with these ideas in his head about the way that Kakashi felt about him.

 

But the teacher moved more swiftly than he would have thought possible for Iruka, darting out into the sunlight more like a swallow than the pheasant he reminded the Jounin of. With a curse Kakashi scrabbled at his mask, trying desperately to tie it into place so that he could pursue Iruka. He had to make this right somehow.

 

Finally it was in place, and he ran out into the marketplace. But the teacher was gone, presumably back to his apartment. The grey-haired man cursed again, wondering if he should run after Iruka and try to make him understand. But the truth was, he’d hurt the teacher so badly that Iruka might not be willing to listen to anything that he had to say right now… Kakashi’s shoulders slumped. Drearily he realized that he’d have to leave Iruka alone for a few days to cool down and pull himself together before he tried to explain to the other man. He absolutely hated the fact that the teacher would be in pain all that time, and moreover…he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to get through even one day without his ‘Iruka fix’. He could still feel the imprint of those sweet lips on his own. 

 

He felt like a total heel as he moodily walked out of the marketplace and started for his own apartment. He was an idiot, a loser, an evil person…he had to be evil, because no  
one in their right minds would do something that would make Umino Iruka cry. He deserved to be punished, but the teacher did not. And he was the one who would suffer the most if he continued to believe that Kakashi had been ruthlessly playing with his heart. So in a few days he would go and grovel at Iruka’s feet, and even if the other man couldn’t forgive him he still wanted to set the record straight so that Iruka wouldn’t be upset anymore. Although if he were going to be honest with himself, he also wanted to worm his way into both Iruka’s bed and his affections, because somewhere in the middle of this little over a week Hatake Kakashi had fallen head-over-heels in love with Umino Iruka…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi won't let Iruka stay sad for long...

Iruka arrived back at his apartment, closing the door behind him and resting his back against it. Bleakly his brown eyes stared across the room, not seeing much. He should have known, the teacher thought dully to himself. Of course he should have. Why else would someone as wildly sexy as Hatake Kakashi be interested in someone like him? Just a boring plain teacher, not someone who attracted the attention of other people, and most especially not fascinating, amazing people like the grey-haired Jounin. Now he understood – and he wished heartily that he didn’t.

 

He sank to his knees with his back still to the door and put his hands over his eyes. He felt wretched – weary and desperately sad. He couldn’t ever remembering feeling this bad except for the time after his parents had been killed fighting the nine-tailed fox, leaving him an orphan. He wasn’t surprised that he’d come to feel something much more significant than just simple passion for Kakashi during this past week. He would have been shocked if he hadn’t fallen in love with the other man, in point of fact. 

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He felt like the worst kind of fool. His heart ached, his head ached from the crying jag he’d indulged in on his way home – everything ached, in fact. Wearily he dragged himself to his feet and went into his bedroom to curl up in a ball atop his blankets. All he wanted to do now was sleep – forever if possible. 

 

 

But of course that wasn’t going to happen. His alarm rang the next morning as it did every day of the week, although since it was Friday at least he knew he could spend the weekend holed up in his apartment brooding. Iruka fumbled out of bed wearily and staggered into his bathroom to take a shower, feeling as though he hadn’t slept at all in spite of the fact that he’d fallen asleep yesterday still fully-clothed atop his blankets at five in the afternoon. 

 

He took a shower as hot as he could stand it, brushing his teeth without looking into his own eyes in the mirror above the sink, and went glumly into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. But nothing looked good, and his stomach rebelled against food. So he settled for some tea and toast before putting on a clean uniform and trailing out the door to work.

 

His students noticed how quiet and rather sad Iruka-sensei seemed that day, but none of them knew what the cause of his behavior was. Little Konohamaru whispered to his friends that they should spy on their teacher to see if they could discover what was at the bottom of his strange mood. But even though the three of them tailed him home after school, they saw nothing to explain his odd behavior in class today. Hopefully, the three of them concurred, whatever this was would clear upon its own. They didn’t like to see Iruka-sensei looking like that, not at all. For while some of them might misbehave in class(Konohamaru), they really liked their teacher. They didn’t want to see him in anything but the generally calm, happy mood he was in when he taught their class. An unhappy Umino Iruka was a tragic thing indeed.

 

 

Iruka sat at his kitchen table with his head propped in his hand. Technically he was supposed to be grading the exams piled in front of him, but he hadn’t gotten much work done so far. Mostly he was brooding, his brown eyes going far away as he stared out the window at his balcony. He wore a battered t-shirt and a scruffy pair of drawstring pants, and his hair was unbrushed. He just hadn’t felt like bothering with it this morning. He really didn’t feel like bothering with anything, actually; he felt listless and lethargic, with no energy at all. 

 

He picked up one of the exams and tried to concentrate on it, but it might as well have been written in gibberish. Finally, he set it back down with a defeated sigh on top of the pile. It was late afternoon, but he had only eaten some toast this morning. He just wasn’t hungry. All he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe forever.

 

He scrubbed at his face with his hands, feeling moisture on his fingers. He’d been crying on and off all day, although he knew that it was futile and useless to do so. He had to accept the fact that Kakashi had just been amusing himself at Iruka’s expense. But his heart hurt inside of him, and he knew that he was in mourning for something that had never really existed.

 

And the worst part was that he couldn’t stop caring about the grey haired Jounin in spite of everything. When the teacher gave his heart to someone, he gave it completely and without reserve. He feared that he’d never stop loving Hatake Kakashi, in spite of the other man’s apparent heartlessness. If that was the case, then he was in real trouble.

 

He finally lowered his hands, and then jumped about a foot off of his chair. A certain grey-haired, masked Jounin was on his balcony, leaning his ass casually against the railing. His arms were folded over his chest, and he was staring at the teacher intently. 

 

Iruka felt his heartbeat kick up until it felt like it was practically leaping in his chest. He just stared helplessly at Kakashi, until the other man straightened up and came over to the door. It wasn’t locked, so he turned the handle and opened the door as Iruka sat frozen in his chair, his breath panting in his throat. The Jounin strolled into the kitchen and put his hand on the chair across from the teacher. He turned it around and straddled it, his grey eye meeting Iruka’s wide brown ones. “Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei,” he said quietly.

 

“W-What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka blurted, feeling as though he had entered some strange dream. 

 

“I came to talk to you,” the grey-haired man replied calmly.

 

“About what?” the teacher found himself tensing in his chair.

 

“About a couple of things. I think I’ll start with the fact that I’m really angry about something. There’s a person who’s making me mad because he’s putting you down. It pisses me off when anybody does that – and especially since this person happens to be…you,” he pointed a finger at teacher, who gaped at him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Iruka asked in bewilderment. 

 

“You told me that you understood why I was just playing with you,” Kakashi replied, his grey eye boring into Iruka’s. “Because I was so good-looking, sexy, etc. Thanks for all that, by the way – but the thing is, you think so little of yourself that you believe that it's alright for me to play with your heart, because you’re not much of anything so it's understandable. That infuriates me,” his eye narrowed a bit. “I don’t like the fact that you think so little of yourself. Shall I tell you,” he went on, leaning forward a little so that he could fold his arms on the tabletop. “What I think of you?”

 

Iruka stared at him uncertainly. “I…” he trailed of, afraid to know just what Kakashi did think of him.

 

The front of the mask creased as the Jounin smiled wryly. “Believe me, it won’t be as bad as you think,” he said, shaking his grey head. “I certainly don’t agree with your low opinion of yourself, Iruka-sensei. What I see…” his voice became softer as he ran his eye over the teacher’s face thoughtfully, “Is a good man, a kind man, a gentle soul who loves his little charges as though they were his own. A man who hates no one, likes many, and is one of the most honorable people I’ve ever encountered. And that’s just your personality,” he added, his eye gleaming. “As for the rest of you…” to Iruka’s shock, that eye darkened and took on a lustful gleam. “Your face is absolutely adorable,” he went on. “And your mouth – I could get lost in your mouth. I’ve never tasted a sweeter one,” his voice had gone low and was deepening with lust, and Iruka gasped faintly as his body stirred to life with a vengeance.

 

“I know you’re ashamed of that scar,” Kakashi nodded at the long scar that bisected Iruka’s nose and cheeks, and he felt his face heat as he blushed. “But I think it keeps your face from being just TOO cute. You could look like a sweet-faced twelve-year-old without it. And besides – all of us have scars. Many have scars on their face. Look at Ibiki, or Raidou, or even your fellow teacher. They’re not ashamed of their scars, even though they’re much worse than yours is. Besides, every time I see that scar I want to trace it with my tongue,” his voice had gone growly, and the teacher shivered in his seat as his cock throbbed in his drawstring pants. He was grateful at he wasn’t wearing anything more binding right at this moment… 

 

“I bet its sensitive,” the Jounin went on rather dreamily, propping his head in his hand. “And I also want to take down that hair and run my fingers through it,” he stared at Iruka’s short tail of dark-brown hair hungrily. 

 

The teacher didn’t know what to say, and he couldn’t have spoken anyway. “What I’m saying, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi went on sternly, “Is that I think that you’re cute, and sexy, and a great person. Any man would be lucky to lure you to his bed.”

 

Iruka protested at this. “If you really believe that, Kakashi-sensei, why did you lie to me?” he demanded, his feathers clearly ruffled as he glared at the Jounin.

 

A sigh. “Okay, I know that was stupid,” Kakashi replied wryly. “In retrospect, it was the dumbest thing I could have done. But at the time I didn’t realize just how much I’d start to want you,” he went on soberly. 

 

Iruka felt as though he’d been punched in the stomach. His mouth opened and closed helplessly. “You…want me,” he said in a small voice, disbelief in its tones. 

 

“So much that it’s a wonder that I haven’t grabbed you already and just had my wicked way with you,” Kakashi replied promptly. “And I’d love to do that, believe me. I can’t keep my hands off of you whenever I get within five feet of you. Why do you think I spent so much time feeling you up when we were kissing? If I DIDN’T want you, do you think I would have groped you every time? Sheesh,” he said with a shake of his grey head. 

 

Iruka was reeling in his chair. No one had ever wanted him, and certainly not as much as Kakashi was implying that he wanted Iruka. But the Jounin had a point – why would he have felt the teacher up every time they’d kissed if he didn’t want him? He remembered vividly hands kneading his ass, stroking his sides, pinching at his nipples…he shuddered at the very thought of those caresses. “You really want me,” he said, awe in his voice.

 

“Uh-huh. Why do you sound so shocked? Gods, you really do underestimate your own attractions,” the Jounin said in exasperation.

 

“But you’re…I mean that you…you’re the great Hatake Kakashi,” the teacher began, trying to explain his utter disbelief. “User of a thousand jutsu. Men and women both flock to you. You could have anyone you wanted. So, why me?” 

 

A sigh. “I don’t honestly know,” Kakashi replied. “Why WOULD I want an adorable, sexy, intelligent, caring person like you? I need to get my head examined, obviously,” the Jounin remarked sardonically. “Maybe it’s a brain tumor?” he added, putting one hand to his forehead theatrically.

 

Iruka just stared at him mutely. Kakashi snorted as he got to his feet. “Obviously I have to do more show, less tell,” he said as he strolled around the table, “Since you clearly won’t believe what I say,” he reached down and hauled the startled teacher out of his chair, saying throatily: “I only show my face to servers in bars and restaurants…and to the people who become my lovers. That’s a privileged few, Iruka-sensei,” then he reached up to begin to untie his mask at the back, and Iruka’s breath left his body in a rush as he realized in shock that he was going to get to see Kakashi’s face for the very first time not cloaked by shadows. 

 

Then it was being pulled down and away, and he stared at the face underneath it. The teacher was speechless, for he’d been completely right – Hatake Kakashi was GORGEOUS. From a sensual mouth that was smiling at him tenderly, to an aquiline nose, to a chin that could have been chiseled for a statue – there wasn’t one feature that wasn’t totally perfect. Except for the scar that ran through the red Sharingan eye, of course…but somehow that just seemed to make the rest of his face seem more  
perfect, more handsome. 

 

He was breathless as he stared, and the Jounin’s smile widened. “Do you like what you see?” he purred. 

 

Iruka nodded. “Good. Because I intend to make sure that you see it every day for a long time to come, Umino Iruka,” he said. 

 

“Wha…” this exclamation was cut off as Kakashi’s mouth swooped down to close over his in a deep, eating kiss that left him reeling in the other man’s arms. He made small noises as the Jounin’s tongue glided into his mouth and curled over his. His arms somehow came up and clutched at Kakashi’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as he was literally kissed senseless.

 

His legs would have buckled if Kakashi hadn’t caught him in a strong hold, and their bodies rubbed together sensually in a manner designed to blow his mind. He lost all track of time, of place, of himself as that wonderful kiss just went on and on. Finally that mouth drew away from his, and he panted wildly for breath as he stared with dazed eyes up at Kakashi. He was utterly adorable this way, and the Jounin began to lay kisses across his face almost reverently. He let his tongue trace over that scar, and Iruka mewled at this touch and half-fell against him. “So sweet,” Kakashi growled, nipping at his lips before sending his mouth to lick at one small ear. 

 

“Kakashi-sensei…” this came out almost as a moan, and the grey-haired man did some shuddering of his own. “Oh, oh…I t-think we should…talk.”

 

“Talk?!” the Jounin repeated incredulously. “Why would we talk when we could be doing…other things, Iruka-sensei?” he raked his hot eyes over the teacher, and Iruka shivered. He closed his eyes so that he could think even a little bit coherently. 

 

“Please,” he said softly. “I want to talk. Don’t get me wrong…I really want you too,” he added, which did nothing for Kakashi’s state of mind (or arousal, for that matter). “But there are some things I want to know. Please?” he said again, and there was no way that Kakashi could withstand such cute begging, in spite of the fact that he felt like he could blow in his pants at any moment.

 

“Okay,” he sighed, reluctantly releasing the teacher. If he had to hold onto that sexy body, he wouldn’t be able to get out even one coherent word. He stepped back a bit. “So lets talk,” he added.

 

Iruka nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he fought to not just hurl himself onto Kakashi and just beg the Jounin to ‘have his wicked way’ with him. “I…just need to know…how you really feel about me,” he began haltingly. “I mean, I can see that you want me…” his dark eyes dropped briefly to the front of Kakashi’s pants, and a wicked smile slid over the grey-haired man’s sensual mouth at this unconscious gesture. “But I…while I really want you, too,” he went on hurriedly, “I feel,” his eyes dropped to the floor as though fascinated by the grain of the wood underfoot. “I feel – more than that. About you, I mean. I…” his hand began to fiddle with the collar of his t-shirt in a nervous gesture.

 

Kakashi stared at Iruka’s bent head. It didn’t take his extremely intelligent brain long to realize what the teacher was trying – and failing – to say. He felt such a surge of satisfaction rise up in him that it was a wonder that his chest wasn’t swelling with it. His lips spread in a wide smile. “I think what you’re trying to say, Iruka-sensei,” he said aloud, “Is that you…like me? Right?” He couldn’t help but tease the adorable creature just a little bit.

 

A shake of the brown head. “No.” the teacher replied.

 

Kakashi let his shoulders slump and put an unhappy note in his voice. “So you’re saying you DON’T like me?” he looked like a sad little boy as he said this, his whole manner crestfallen. 

 

Iruka’s head flew up. “Oh, no, no!” he cried hurriedly, looking worried. “I didn’t mean that! I DO like you!” 

 

Kakashi’s lips twitched. He couldn’t help himself; he burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, Iruka-sensei,” he managed to say when he could speak again. “But you’re just too cute! The way you got all flustered when you thought you’d hurt my feelings,” he shook his head as the teacher gave him a flummoxed look. “I know that you like me, silly man,” he purred. “It’s obvious, in fact. But one thing you’ll have to learn to put up with,” he added as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “Is the fact that I like to tease people. If you can stand that about me, I think we’ll make it. Now what were you saying before we got sidetracked?” 

 

Iruka looked perplexed; clearly he’d forgotten what he’d been saying. Kakashi chuckled. “I believe I know…you were going to say that you love me, right?” he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

 

The teacher froze, his eyes wide, staring at Kakashi. “That is what you meant to say, isn’t it?” Kakashi urged him gently.

 

Iruka’s head moved in a very, very slight nod. He seemed to be struggling to remember how to breathe. The Jounin made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat as he stepped toward the teacher once more. “That’s great,” he said happily, “Cause if you hadn’t been in love with me I really would be sad. You see,” he added as he reached out to grasp the teacher’s upper arms in his hands, “I think I fell in love with you that first day, Umino Iruka, when you bristled at me in such a completely charming manner. I couldn’t help myself.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on...heh, heh...

Iruka gasped at his words, and Kakashi took advantage of that open mouth to kiss it once more. Now, he felt, was definitely not the time for talking anymore.

 

Iruka was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t even realize at first that the clever Kakashi was guiding them both toward the open bedroom door while their lips were still locked. In point of fact, he was so occupied with the tongue in his mouth that he only became aware of their surroundings when a leg swept his ankles so that he ended up falling onto the bed. He lay on the spread staring up at the Jounin, his breath panting in his chest as Kakashi’s lips lifted in a sensual smile. “Ruka,” he purred. “I think we need to have sex…what do you think?”

 

The teacher blinked up at him in a daze. Then he said: “Ruka?”

The grey-haired man’s smile widened. “Yes. That’s what I’m going to call you from now on. My Ruka. Unless you’d like me to call you something else – like my cute little dolphin?” he teased. 

 

Iruka blushed faintly. He found it a little embarrassing that his name meant ‘dolphin’. “No, Ruka’s okay,” he said hurriedly, which made Kakashi chuckle.

 

“Good,” the Jounin said in satisfaction. “But you didn’t answer the second part of my question,” he pointed out.

 

When the teacher thought about what that second question had been, he turned a dark red and dropped his eyes. “I…umm…we could...err…do that,” he conceded in a very soft voice.

 

“Wonderful,” Kakashi’s voice had gone deep and dark in a way that made shivers of desire run up the teacher’s spine. After a moment when nothing seemed to happen, he glanced up through his lashes at the grey-haired man. His breath left his lungs in a gasp when he saw that Kakashi had been slowly undressing while he’d been studying the pattern of the carpet underfoot. He’d laid his green jacket aside, and was pulling off his black shirt. Iruka felt his mouth go dry as he stared helplessly up at a surprisingly broad, muscular chest.

 

The Jounin had a flat stomach that also had rolling muscles just under the pale, smooth-looking skin. There was a scar or two here and there, but somehow these decorations only made him look sexier. Long fingers were dealing with the front of his pants, and the mismatched eyes fell on Iruka’s face and watched him intently as the Jounin began to push his pants down off of his hips slowly but relentlessly. Iruka’s mouth hung open as his chest heaved desperately.

 

His dark-brown eyes were fastened on Kakashi’s long hands as the grey-haired man wormed his way out of his pants. First he saw a pair of rather narrow hips, then a froth of light-grey pubic hair, and then…He made a low sound as the fabric was pushed down enough that the Jounin’s cock was freed. The man wasn’t wearing any underwear! 

 

The teacher shuddered, his body throbbing as he stared at the magnificent cock rising up between Kakashi’s thighs. It was so powerful looking, so graceful – it curved slightly, and he longed to reach out and touch it. He was just too nervous to do so, since the only one he’d ever touched before this had been his own. Kakashi’s wicked smile flashed over his handsome face again as he yanked his pants down off of his legs and discarded them at last. He straightened up, saying lazily: “Do you like what you see, Ruka?” 

 

The teacher didn’t answer him in words – he merely raised his soft brown eyes to the Jounin’s face, and the desire he saw in those orbs made Kakashi’s gut contract and his cock twitch. He made a sound rather like a growl as he descended on Iruka hungrily. The teacher gasped into his mouth as the Jounin encased the other man’s body between his arms, letting his naked body lightly press down on Iruka as he plundered that sweet mouth once more. A breathy moan drifted into the room as Iruka’s arms lifted to close over him. The teacher hung on tightly as Kakashi feasted on him. 

 

The Jounin plunged his tongue into Iruka’s mouth in imitation of what he meant to do soon with his cock as well, and pressed downward with his hips a bit at the same time. His erection rubbed against Iruka’s still clothed one, and the man under him arched and cried out in a very satisfactory way. Oh, man, he could have kissed Iruka all day. So sweet, so wonderful – a mouth that you could get lost in.

 

But the pressure at his loins was reminding him that he had other needs as well. Needs that had to be met before he exploded. He groaned, tearing himself away at last, his eyes running over the teacher’s flushed face and dreamy eyes. This sight made him moan and grit his teeth together. He pulled Iruka to a sitting position and said: “Lift your arms for me, baby,” the teacher did as he directed, then gasped again as his t-shirt was ruthlessly yanked over his head. It was tossed away, and Kakashi’s hot gaze ran over his chest hungrily. 

 

He had the sudden urge to try to hide himself with his hands, and had to ball his hands into fists at his sides to stop himself. “Mmm, beautiful,” Kakashi growled putting out a hand to run it over the skin on Iruka’s chest reverently. 

 

The teacher moaned softly, then cried out a bit as fingers found one of his dusky-brown nipples and pinched it lightly. He ran a thumb over the jutting nub, looking into Iruka’s eyes. "Does that feel good?” He asked, and the teacher only nodded mutely. “Hmm, well I bet you’ll like this even more,” the Jounin said before he bent his head and closed his mouth over the nipple his fingers weren’t caressing.

 

He heard a shocked cry that turned into a loud moan above his head. He grinned internally as he began to suck softly at the rucked nub. He flicked his tongue over it, and Iruka shook and moaned for him. How lucky could one man get? Kakashi mused silently to himself as he continued to torture Iruka so pleasantly. I get to be this sweet creature’s first – the first to get to kiss and touch this responsive body, and the first to get to make love to him. 

 

He felt proud and satisfied and very masculine at this thought. Biting gently at the nipple between his teeth, he savored the mewling sounds that were being drawn from Iruka’s mouth. He pushed the teacher backward onto the spread, finally lifting his head. He smiled at the way Iruka looked – his eyes closed, his mouth open, his skin already reddened under the soft brown – it was just as he’d known the teacher would look in passion, and his cock twitched sharply between his legs. He had to put a hand down to close over it for a moment as he struggled not to come right then and there. 

 

Finally he got control of himself again, and reached down to hook his fingers in the waistband of the sweatpants the teacher was wearing. “Lift up, Ruka,” he urged, and after a moment the teacher complied.

 

He moved sluggishly, obviously pretty out of it. He made a small sound as he was divested of the pants, but he didn’t move. Kakashi threw the sweatpants over his shoulder even as he feasted his eyes on the gorgeous naked man sprawled on his bed. He licked at his lips a little as he took in the muscular but somehow still soft-looking body, gently rounded in places and covered with that lovely light brown skin. He was so looking forward to kissing and touching each bit of that skin, and to discovering just how sensitive it was. His eyes fell on the charming cock quivering between the teacher’s thighs, seeing that it was as soft a brown in color as Iruka’s skin except for a rose-colored tip. Precum leaked from the slit in the head, dripping down off onto the adorable man’s thighs in clear droplets. Two tight balls and a soft nest of dark-brown pubic hair completed this picture.

 

Kakashi made a low sound and fell to his knees between the teacher’s slightly spread legs, which were hanging off the side of the bed. He bent his head as his hands settled on Iruka’s thighs to hold him still. The teacher’s eyes flew open in shock and startled pleasure as he felt something wet running over the tip of his…Oh, Gods! His head came up, and he saw a wild tuft of light-grey hair down between his legs. Kakashi was…was…licking him like a cat, and a long-fingered hand closed over the base to lift the shaft up so that he could get at it even better. He trailed his tongue down the length of it, and Iruka moaned wildly as his hips arched up into this caress. 

 

Those eyes, dark grey and deep red, met his with a gleam in their depths as Kakashi deliberately twined his tongue over the slick head of the teacher’s cock to gather up the droplets leaking from it. “Oh, oh, K-Kakashi-s-sensei!” Iruka wailed, jerking and thrashing as the Jounin rubbed the tip of his tongue just under the head of the other man’s cock. 

 

A dark laugh. “Call me Kashi, baby,” the grey-haired man purred, and before the teacher could say anything he opened his mouth and sank down in the twitching erection. He began to suck as Iruka cried out deliriously, unable to even form words any more.

 

Kakashi bobbed his grey head as he went down on Iruka, enjoying the taste of this cock on his tongue and in his mouth. One of his hands lightly squeezed those pretty tight balls, and the teacher nearly screamed as he bucked and came into the skilled mouth sucking at him so sweetly. Iruka fell back on the bed, totally annihilated from his first ever assisted orgasm. His eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling overhead, and his chest heaved for breath. He felt the bee move as Kakashi crawled onto it beside him, then fingers were moving in his hair. At first he was too out of it to realize what was going on, then his ponytail was coming apart under the Jounin’s fingers. The grey-haired man lifted his head a bit so that his hair could fall around his face. He looked up into that handsome face as the parti-colored eyes stared at him. “Just as cute as I thought you’d be,” Kakashi remarked. His face turned stern. “You’re never to take your hair down for anybody else, Ruka, you got that?” 

 

The teacher blinked up at him. “Why not?” he asked in puzzlement.

 

Kakashi cupped his cheek in one long-fingered hand. “Because you’re just too damn sexy with your hair down. I don’t want anybody else to see you like this,” the possessive jealousy in his voice made warmth spread through Iruka.

 

“Okay,” he aid softly. “I won’t. As long as you wear your mask around everybody but me, I’ll only let down my hair for you. Kashi,” he added shyly, making the Jounin draw in a deep breath and shudder faintly. 

 

“It’s a deal,” he growled, and then he moved so that he was straddling Iruka’s naked body once more. Their mouths met, and the teacher lifted his hands to clutch at the surprisingly broad shoulders. It was a long, deep, wonderful kiss, and his body was stirring to life a bit again when the grey-haired man finally abandoned his mouth and began to tongue the sweat off of his skin tenderly. Iruka panted and made breathy sounds as Kakashi began to explore his skin. The teacher discovered that places he would never have imagined were amazingly sensitive. The backs of his knees, the crook of his elbows, the side of his neck – and many more. The Jounin explored them all, taking his time, his hands following his mouth in caresses that made Iruka feel almost dizzy with lust. 

 

He hesitantly touched the other man’s body as well, his tentative caresses obviously exciting Kakashi a great deal. When Iruka’s fingertips found one of his flat male nipples, he stopped what he was doing for a moment and shuddered as he grabbed his own cock again. It made the teacher feel proud that just a touch could make the other man want to come. But before he experiment any more, strong hands rolled him over on the bedspread. He made a puzzled sound as his half-erect cock was pressed to the spread under him, then he cried out as a mouth began to sketch down his spine in a wet, wonderful trail. Small bites and kisses were laid over his skin, and a tongue traced every knob of his vertebrae under it. “Kashi,” he moaned, and heard a low sound just before a nip at the top of his buttock made him jump and cry out. 

 

Hands squeezed the cheeks tenderly before pulling them apart. Iruka’s eyes flew open, and his head jerked up off the bed as he screamed. “Oh, Gods!” he cried. “Stop! No, ahh!” 

 

But Kakashi continued to tongue the little brown ring that twitched and spasmed between the cheeks of the teacher’s lovely ass, holding Iruka down as he thrashed and jerked helplessly. He lazily licked at the other man’s anus, enjoying both the taste and the reaction he was drawing from his Ruka. He used his thumbs to spread it wide, then inserted his tongue into the hole as deeply as it would go. Wails rose from the teacher’s chest, loud cries of ecstasy. Kakashi’s thumbs massaged the tissue, stretching it as he continued to tongue-fuck his adorable new lover.

 

Only when Iruka was a quivering boneless mass on the bed did he cease those terrible, wonderful caresses at last. With a last long lick at the twitching ring, he grinned as he rolled off the bed and went to fetch the tube of lubrication he’d brought with him. It had been a mere precaution, since he wasn’t sure that the teacher would forgive him let alone consent to have sex with him. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and returned to the bed, thinking to himself that he knew he was clean(he’d gotten thorough tests from the medical ninjas only recently when he realized just how much he wanted to have sex with Iruka)and the teacher was a virgin so it was a sure bet he was clean too. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about that.

 

He crawled back onto the bed as Iruka stirred at last, opening the tube to squirt some onto his fingers. Iruka started to push himself up on his forearms, but froze and gasped as a slick finger slid into him. His head whipped around and met Kakashi’s. The Jounin smiled reassuringly at him as he continued to move a long finger inside of the teacher expertly. “Don’t worry, Ruka,” he said. “This will feel good, I promise.” 

 

Actually, it already felt good. Iruka moaned breathily and lifted his ass a bit as that finger wormed its way into him. He heard a throaty chuckle as his hips began to lift rhythmically. But he didn’t care – he’d thought that this would hurt, but it just didn’t. Even when a second finger joined it there was only a minimal amount of pain. Certainly not enough for him to want Kakashi to stop. Those fingers twisted inside of him, and he whimpered and pushed backward for more. “So hot, so sexy, so tight,” the Jounin growled behind him. “I can’t wait to get inside of you, Ruka.” 

 

“Ohhh,” the teacher moaned. “Oh, it feels so good, Kakashi.”

 

“Does it? Then you’ll feel even better soon, I swear,” the fingers withdrew, and more slick stuff was rubbed into his hole. He moaned, his back arching, and the grey-haired man slid in behind him. “Take a deep breath,” that voice told him. “And relax.” He did as he was told, panting, and then something was pushing against his anus.

 

There was a feeling of pressure, and abruptly something slid into him. It was much larger than those fingers, and he whimpered because this time he did feel some pain. But Kakashi’s hands soothed him, caressing his sides and hips even as he halted for a short time. “Better now?” he asked after a bit, and Iruka nodded.

 

There was a feeling of fullness, but the pain was receding. More of that cock sank into him, and Kakashi’s voice and hands helped him to continue to breathe and relax all of his muscles as the grey-haired man finally pushed into him entirely. “Mmm, my sweet Ruka,” murmured Kakashi. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck as the Jounin leaned over him, then Kakashi’s hips began to move slowly but surely. Oh, this was better. 

 

Iruka moaned, his fingers clutching at the bedspread under his fingers as the grey-haired man moved within him. Each stroke made the pain trickle away until all he felt was pleasure. Kakashi bit and sucked at his shoulder blades as he thrust into the teacher’s tight luscious body, and the fingers of one of his hands slid under to pinch at and gently torment a nipple until Iruka was making a keening noise full of pleasure under him.

 

Oh, yes, he was enjoying this thoroughly. But he wanted his sweet Iruka to scream with pleasure, and he knew just how to make that happen. Kakashi began to jink his hips on each inward stroke, searching for that special place that would make Iruka lose it altogether. He thrust in harder, and a near-shriek of astonished pleasure told him he’d found the right place. Kakashi grinned like a demon as he began to drive into Iruka’s quivering body as hard as he could.

 

This was just too damn good – he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. So his hand slid away from the swollen nipple at last and moved down the teacher’s stomach to grab his cock. The Jounin stroked his lover’s erection firmly even as he continued to plow into Iruka’s sweet tight ass. Choked, garbled cries were falling from the teacher’s lips now, and his back had arched as Kakashi’s hand and cock drew him up toward a massive orgasm. “Come for me, Ruka baby,” the grey-haired man told him, then teeth sank into his shoulder almost hard enough to break the skin. 

 

This and the other stimulation combined drove Iruka over the edge, and he shattered under his lover. His semen splattered out over the bedspread, coaxed from his body by the hand still stroking him, and he half collapsed as Kakashi continued to move within him. He was barely conscious now, so he only dimly heard the grey haired man groan and felt a rush of warmth within him as the other man came inside of his body. He felt hands roll him over and to the side, and then a long body was pressed up against his back. 

 

A nose nuzzled his hair tenderly. “That was so nice, Ruka,” he heard Kakashi’s voice remark. “The best I’ve ever had. Was it good for you too?”

 

He could only make a small sound of assent in the back of his throat, for he was still half out of it. A soft chuckle, and a hand stroked his disordered hair. “Go to sleep, baby,” the Jounin said. “I’ll just hold you for a little while, okay?”

That sounded wonderful to Iruka. He let his eyes slide closed and sleep take him, safe and secure in the strong arms holding him close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All done! Might consider doing a sequel if enough of you ask for it. Interested? Let me know! -Dl

Iruka awoke from a lovely dream – to an even lovelier reality. Hands were caressing his body insistently, while a tongue was tracing the rim of his ear. He moaned, his eyes flickering open, and saw a handsome face looking down on him. Kakashi was still spooned up behind him, and the Jounin smiled before his fingertips lightly tweaked Iruka’s nipples. The teacher gasped, his body stirring, as the grey-haired man purred: “Welcome back, Ruka. Did you have a good nap?” 

 

“Yes,” the teacher gasped, and then he moaned again as a long-fingered hand closed over his half-hard cock and stroked it. 

 

“Good,” Kakashi bent his head and kissed Iruka, thrusting his tongue into the teacher’s sweet mouth. His hand continued to coax Iruka back to life, and soon he found himself being rolled on his back. He didn’t mind at all; despite the fact that his ass hurt from earlier, Iruka couldn’t wait to be with Kakashi again. He didn’t care if there was discomfort or even active pain - as a ninja, after all, he’d endured far worse on the battlefields or on a mission. And after that slight pain would come pleasure… 

 

Those skilled lips began to explore his body again, taking their own sweet time, paying loving attention to every bit of him. He arched and moaned and squirmed, panting desperately as Kakashi displayed his amazing skill at lovemaking. “Ruka, you taste so good,” the Jounin remarked, licking teasingly at the tip of his quivering cock. “I just knew you would.” 

 

The teacher became lost in sensation after awhile, and when Kakashi gently eased into him again he felt very little pain at all. Then they were rocking together, and his hands clutched at the grey-haired man’s sweating back as pleasure swamped him. “Kashi,” he moaned. “Oh Gods, Kashi!” 

 

"That’s right, let me hear you, baby,” the Jounin purred as he buried his face in the teacher’s neck and bit at the skin tenderly. 

 

“Ohhh!” Iruka cried as he came, shuddering in Kakashi’s arms as the grey-haired man growled lowly and reached orgasm himself. He came inside of Iruka’s spasming body, and then he was still. 

 

They both lay unmoving for a moment, panting as they recovered. Suddenly Iruka’s stomach growled loudly. The teacher blushed darkly as Kakashi lifted his head and looked down at him. A smile spread over that sensual mouth. “Sounds like somebody’s hungry, Ruka,” he said. “When’s the last time you ate?”

 

“Uh, this morning,” Iruka answered in embarrassment. “And what did you have?”

 

“Err…Just some toast,” Iruka’s charming blush deepened as Kakashi’s dark eyebrows lifted. 

 

“Hmm. I’ll definitely have to feed you, then. Got to keep your strength up, don’t we?” Kakashi teased to make the teacher turn even redder.

 

He gently withdrew from Iruka’s body, making the teacher moan a bit. A finger drifted down to rub over his asshole. “And we’ll do something about that, too,” he remarked on feeling that the tissue was swollen. He kissed Iruka lightly before leaping out of bed. “To the kitchen!” he said, holding up one finger as he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

He strode naked out of the bedroom, and Iruka got a very good view of a magnificent backside. The teacher simply lay in the bed for awhile, listening to Kakashi putter around his kitchen making food. He was feeling decidedly bemused. How had this happened? Only a few hours earlier, he’d been moodily brooding over the fact that Hatake Kakashi had used him for his own amusement. And now…well, he wasn’t totally sure about now. Just because they’d had sex…but the other man had said that he loved Iruka. Someone like him wouldn’t lie about such an important thing. Would he? 

 

Iruka rolled slowly off the bed, feeling a bit uncertain. He limped to the doorway, seeing Kakashi stirring something in a wok. Something that smelled wonderful. His stomach reminded him yet again that he hadn’t eaten much in the last few days, and that he’d used a lot of energy in the last few hours. “Kakashi?” he said softly.

 

The Jounin paused and looked over his shoulder. “What is it, Ruka?” 

 

“What…happens now?” the teacher asked. 

 

The Jounin’s brows lifted. “Well, we eat. Then I’ll use some cream on certain of your tender parts…” he winked, making the teacher blush again, “And after that, we’ll rest for awhile. Then we’ll have sex again. That could be the program for the entire day, in fact. What do you think?” 

 

“A-Actually,” Iruka replied, thinking that he liked the sound of that schedule very much indeed, “I meant after today.”

 

Kakashi studied his face, then turned and leaned his buck-naked ass against the counter. He folded his arms over his chest. “What do you want to happen?” he asked quietly.

 

He stared intently at Iruka as he said this, and the teacher hesitated. “I…want to be with you,” Iruka began after a moment. “Even if it’s just for sex.”

 

Kakashi sighed, shaking his grey head. “You still think it’s just about that?” he said in exasperation. “Iruka, honestly I’m not being vain when I say that I can have almost anyone I want in my bed. All I’d have to do was indicate that I’m interested, and people would flock to me. If it were just about sex I could get that anywhere. Not from someone who was a virgin up until a few hours ago,” he added, and Iruka flushed and stared at the floor, “But from people who have a lot of skill in bed. I don’t ever have to be without if I don’t want to. So why would I want to be with you, hmm? It’s not about the sex…or not JUST about that anyway. I like you, Ruka. Moreover, I love you. I’ve never said that to anyone else,” he went on as those dark eyes flashed to his face again. “I want to be with you for many reasons, Umino Iruka, but the largest part of all is that I love you. So my answer to your question of what happens now is – well, we become lovers. And after awhile,” he continued as a look of wonder passed over Iruka’s cute little face, “If you’re not driven completely crazy by me, I’ll move in with you to finish the job,” his lips quirked as his eyes gleamed. “That’s what’s going to happen.”

 

Iruka felt his breath leave his body in a rush. Warmth spread through him, and his eyes glowed. How those eyes drew Kakashi in! He’d have loved to sweep his adorable Iruka off to the bedroom right now, but the man needed to eat. Besides, he was a newly deflowered virgin. He had to be careful or he’d end up putting Iruka in real pain. So he forced himself to turn back to the stove. “Sit down and I’ll serve this,” he told the teacher. 

 

He heard Iruka pull back a chair, and then a small sound of pain as the teacher gingerly sat down. :My poor Iruka: he thought as he heaped food on a plate. :His kids are going to wonder why he’s walking like a duck Monday morning: 

 

They spent the rest of the day on the program that Kakashi had outlined. It was a very happy, blissful Iruka who limped into his classroom Monday morning, and beamed at his little charges as they all stared at him. Every one of them did wonder why their teacher was walking so funny, and little Konohamaru actually asked him outright if he’d hurt himself. Then they all looked puzzled when their instructor turned beet-red and started to stammer helplessly. 

 

None of them heard the near-silent laughter from the tree outside, where a certain grey-haired ninja was perched. Kakashi had covered his masked mouth with his hand, and he struggle not to howl behind it at the expression on his poor Iruka’s face. Really, the Jounin mused to himself as he finally got his laughter back under control, he’d never had a bet go so spectacularly well before – and he’d never felt more satisfied about winning one. He looked one last time at the adorable face of the man standing in the classroom, then he smiled wickedly as he slid out of the tree and strolled away. Maybe he’d collect the rest of those kisses after all. It might take awhile, but he was willing to stay the course…

 

The End


End file.
